Perverted Days Sakura
by MayHatake
Summary: 1st story ever! Lemon couples everyone that has to do with Sakura. No gay crap.Sakura finds a scroll. She activates it and a freaky thing happens. Every guy is perverting on her. Having sex and maybe rape. It is all about the lemon in this story. Read!
1. Sasuke

**Created by: MayHatake**

**#1**

Okay it is lame but read please.

Pairs: Everyone but no gay or lesbian!

All people turn perverted and 18 or younger

Rememba im 11years old!

Ps: I was jus kiddin thinkin what people would say :P

* * *

Sakura went to Tsunade's office she was bored so she decided to organize the things. She found a scroll. It looked interesting so since she was bored she activated it. Nothing happened or though she thought. Sakura fainted and fell on the floor. When she woke up there was a cute boy….WITH WHITE HAIR?!?! Sakura had totally lost her memory so did everyone else. "Hi who are you?" asked Sakura. 

"Konichiiwa my name is Kakashi Hatake you?" Kakashi said. The name she realized the name but not the person he looked so young. Not to mention cute. "May I ask you your age oh my name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura asked. "Oh my age…. Eighteen." Kakashi replied. Sakura blinked a few times. "Wow he is my age but 3 years older." Sakura thought. Sakura tried to get up but slipped on all the books on the ground. "Got you," Kakashi said. Kakashi caught her bridal style. Sakura had a shade of light red on her cheeks.

Kakashi perverting rubbed her butt. "Eeeeek," Sakura screamed. Unknowing Sakura hugged him around the neck. Sakura closed her eyes as hard as possible trying to hide fright. "Its okay don't be shy I think your kind of sexy." Kakashi said in a low tone by her ear.

Kakashi kissed her on the lips. His mask was still on but his hands were in her bra and her pants. Until Gai walked in. "Kakashi what are you doing?" Gai demanded to know. Kakashi stopped what he was doing and let go of Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was and she saw Gai. "Ah, so ugly help me Kakashi!" Sakura screamed. "Now look you scared her Gai." Kakashi said smoothly.

"Forget that, look what you did to that girl!" Gai said pointing to Sakura. Sakura looked at herself. She was jacked. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled.

"I'll go changed." Sakura said running to the locker room. Then Kakashi tried to walk out of the room like nothing happened. Until Gai said, "You should apologize to her after what you did." "Fine, but you're waiting here with me." Kakashi stated.

Finally when Sakura got out of the room she was wearing a jean short mini skirt, a red tube top with the Haruno simble on it, the headband on her head like a headband, and light brown high-heal sandals. Her hair was put down and was long and straight. "I hope that ugly dude and that cute perverted guy is gone." Sakura said out loud. Sakura looked up and saw them. "Um….. I meant that sort of…." Sakura said.

* * *

Sakura jumped out of the window and shifted chakra to her feet. Sakura ran fast away from the room. She accidentally walked into the training grounds. "Hey watch out!" Naruto said. Sakura looked from where the voice was coming from and saw two guys with round balls of power in their hands. Bad thing she was right in the middle of it. Sakura screamed and formed (my made up technique) Roseorigan. 

Both hands were filled with pink balls of power with a little Sakura peddles. One hit Naruto and the other Sasuke. Both fell and slid grinding the ground. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you guys." Sakura said with little tears. First she went to Naruto and formed some hand signs to heal him a bit.

Then she did the same for Sasuke. "Are you okay now Mr. Uchiha?" asked Sakura. "Y…yeah now I am. How do you know my name?" said Sasuke. "Your back simble," said Sakura. "Oh by the way the name is Sasuke." said Sasuke. "What a nice name mine is Sakura." said Sakura sweetly.

"Wow I never met a person who wasn't a Sasuke fan before besides two other people." said Naruto. "May I ask you two what your ages are?" said Sakura. "Sixteen." They both said. Sakura smiled and said, "I'm fifteen." "So what brings you here to the training grounds?" Naruto asked. "Well uh…. It's a long story." said Sakura.

"Well anyway you want to train with us?" Naruto asked. "Okay but I am not so good at battles." Sakura said. "It's okay we will go easy on you. Who would you like to fight first me Naruto or Sasuke?" Naruto said. "Um…. Sasuke looks a little weak." Sakura said. "Okay you're going to so regret saying that." Sasuke said walking up to her.

Sakura got in a fighting position so did Sasuke. Sasuke made the first move. Sasuke threw five kunai in different directions then did the fireball technique. Sakura dodged three kunai but two of them hit her leg then arm. "Ouch…." Sakura whispered to herself. The fireballs were come toward her but she jumped into a tree before it hit her.

Sakura wiped a few sweat drops. The fire was hot! Sakura got two shuriken then threw one with string on it then the other at another spot. Sakura made the two clones technique then made one clone transform into Naruto the other Sakura and made them make out. Sasuke was coming so Sakura hid in a tree. "What the hell?" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke hit "Naruto". Then "Naruto" turned into smoke. Sasuke got fooled. "Got you," Sakura yelled. Sakura hugged Sasuke.

Then rapped his arm around his back then kicked him. Sasuke turned into a log. "Damn it!" Sakura cursed out loud. "You know such a cute girl shouldn't say such bad words." Sasuke said kind of in a sexy way. Sakura got shocked and jumped off of the tree. Sakura's heel on her shoe broke. "Forget shoes!" Sakura yelled in frustration. Sakura took her shoes off and ran to the river which was out of Naruto's sight. "You are not getting away from me." Sasuke said running after her.

When he finally caught up he saw her in her stance ready to fight. Sakura ran out of weapons because she didn't pack much. Sasuke threw a kunai knowing she had no weapons. It hit her shirt ripping it off. "Oh my," Sakura screamed. Sakura tried to cover herself but her breasts were too big. Sakura was blushing like hell! Sasuke was amused he didn't mean to do that but he did. Sakura got mad at what face Sasuke was making. Sakura totally forgot her shirt was gone and started punching Sasuke.

Sakura hit Sasuke twice but he blocked the rest. Sasuke had a nice view of her. Sakura still had her bra on though it was pink-see through. Sasuke got his kunai and started cutting her skirt while she wasn't looking. Now she was in nothing but her under garments. Her underwear was the same color as her bra, pink-see through. Sakura still didn't notice but still was hitting Sasuke. Sasuke strapped her to the tree. "Get off of me," Sakura said trying to nudge out of his arms.

Sasuke kissed her then started kissing down her body. He started squeezing her breasts then French kissing her. "Ouch that hurts why the hell, do you guys like me anyway!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't reply. "Hey guys are you finished yet?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke stopped and released Sakura. "Here put this on." Sasuke said holding out his shirt. Sakura was too embarrassed that his six-pack was showing to say anything. Sakura just put the shirt on.

Sasuke quickly burned the extra clothes on the floor. Sasuke hit Sakura and made her pass out. Sasuke carried her piggy-back style. Sasuke took her to his house. Sasuke laid her on his couch. Sasuke's shirt was showing her underwear. Sasuke decided to take a shower after being covered in sap from the tree. Sakura woke up from the sound of the water. Sakura got up and looked around. Sakura went into the kitchen and found wine.

"Why the hell does he have wine? Might as well try it," Sakura thought. Sakura tried it but accidentally drank the whole bottle. Sasuke was still taking a shower washing his beautiful hair. Sakura got drunk and went to the bathroom. She took of her clothes and went in the shower with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't notice till Sakura hugged him.

"Sasuke you're hot." Sakura said. Sasuke turned around and smirked. She smelled like wine, his wine. Sasuke gave her a tender kiss then Sakura massaged his penis. Sasuke smirked and sucked on her breasts. Sakura turned off the shower. Sasuke carried her to his bed. He pounced on top of her then humped her slowly letting his penis go through. "Uh…uh…uh..," Sakura moaned. Sasuke was having a blast.

Sasuke was squeezing her butt and her breast while kissing her at the same time. Sakura didn't really know what she was doing. Sakura wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. Sakura shifted herself on top of Sasuke. Sasuke had a great view of everything. Sakura was humping Sasuke. Sakura was pushing herself onto him.

Sakura got exhausted and fell on top of Sasuke. A few minutes later while they were on different sides of the bed, Sakura realized what she had done. "Oh my," Sakura thought. Sakura quickly got her clothes and ran off. Sasuke was still asleep.


	2. Sensei

**Created by:MayHatake**

**#2**

Sorry if it sucks plz review good or bad

Sorry if it's short

* * *

Sakura arrived at her apartment (her own apartment). She fell asleep after the long day. The next day Sakura was getting ready to go to school. "Damn these uniforms!" Sakura said putting on her uniform. The uniform was a jean vest over a white long sleeved shirt with folds at the end of the sleeves, and the skirt was a mini skirt that was so short you wouldn't want to bend down. The skirt was pink but with black lines on it (like the Irish or Scottish cloak but without all the colors). Her socks weren't showing. Her shoes were black Japanese sandals (like ballet shoes sort of). She put up her hair in a swirl bun with just a bobby-pin to hold it up. Sakura let her bangs go down. 

Sakura walked out the door and started walking down the way to school. When she arrived she walked down the halls only to her the boys whistling. "Bahchikawahwah looking good haruno!" said one boy. "Sakura want to put my cheeto in your funyun?" said another boy. Sakura walked a bit faster getting pist. "OW!" Sakura said knocking into someone. "Sorry miss" said a man offering a hand. "No my fault I was walking to fast, sorry…" said Sakura looking up. "Wow he is kind of cute but, why is he blushing, why does he look familiar?" Sakura thought. Then a few boys gathered. They were all drooling. "Ehem…" the man pointed.

Sakura looked down. "AH!" Sakura screamed. Sakura's skirt was revealing her pink lacy underwear. Sakura immediately pulled it down so nothing would show. Sakura stood up face down. "PERVERTS," Sakura yelled storming off. The two boys in the background were watching the scene and noticed something on the floor. "Hey Sasuke do you know what this is," "Shut up idiot how would I know?" Sasuke and Naruto said.

DING DONG

"Class is now in session if you're not in your classroom by now you're tardy," Said the intercom. Sakura was sitting in her seat waiting for her teacher. "Yo." The teacher said walking in. "Oh my." Sakura thought. The teacher was the man that she bumped into. "Hello my name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said facing the class. Kakashi started attendance. "…Naruto-Here…Sasuke-Hn…Sakura…" "What should I do say here or just get an absence what should I do what should I do?!?!" Sakura thought. "Sakura…" Sakura took a silent breath. "Present!" Sakura said raising her hand. "Okay now that everyone is here lets start.

DING DONG

(I skipped it) "okay now have a good day," Said Kakashi. Sakura started to run a little fast to get out. "Wait haruno no running stay after class." Kakashi said. "O-okay sensei," Sakura said nervously. After class Sakura sat in her seat. "Haruno you know why you're here?" said Kakashi. "I was running?" "Now see what we do for punishment." Kakashi took her arm and walked down the hallway. No one was in the school but them. Kakashi put her in the supply room him also walking in. "why are we in here sen- the door shut Kakashi locked it with his key.

"You're about see what I do with bad girls like you Sakura," Kakashi got rope and tied it around her hands in a hard knot. "Sensei what are you DOING!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi ripped off her vest and unbuttoned half of her shirt. "Sensei!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi just ignored. He took of his shirt and unzipped his pants. Kakashi took off her underwear not needing to take of her skirt. "Sensei, Sensei!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi kissed her she tried to scream but he put his tongue in and roamed around her mouth. He took his mouth out. "Sakura if you don't like it then just don't say anything or I'm going to have to tape your mouth. Sakura was utterly silent not a word coming from her mouth. Kakashi didn't care he just wants some of her. Kakashi stuck one finger in her core then two. He took them out and stuck it in his mouth.

Sakura was about to say something but Kakashi pulled down his pants and boxers and put his crotch in her mouth. "EW this is so gross but he is so hot…maybe…I'll just enjoy it." Sakura thought. So she squirmed her hands out of the rope took his crotch out of her mouth and licked it. Kakashi wasn't surprised but glad he could get some more. He knew she was going to give in. He fully unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. Kakashi stuck his head in her breast then sucked on them. Then he picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Sakura didn't know what he was going to do. Kakashi then pushed him into her. Sakura gave out a big moan as she wrapped her legs around his neck and put her hands on the wall. Kakashi started to get harder and faster. "Uh...uh..." Sakura moaned. Kakashi pushed in and out faster, harder. "Sensei Uh Sensei faster, faster!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi was pounding her on the wall. Then he pulled out. "There now you know what naughty girls deserve." Kakashi said putting on his clothes. Sakura put on her underwear, bra and shirt. "Sensei you ripped my vest now my shirt is see-through…" Sakura wined. "Well you look better like that." Kakashi said walking out the door. Sakura walk out the door and went to the park. She walked next to the lake and sat under a shady tree. "Hey Sasuke you think we should take a look at it?" Naruto said. "I don't you idiot" Sasuke said. Sakura saw them walking until they saw her. "Hey Sasuke look a girl." Naruto said pointing to Sakura. "Obviously idiot," Sasuke said.

Sakura just blinked. Naruto leaned in close to Sakura's face and blushed. "She sure is pretty, and familiar." Naruto thought. "Um…hello?" Sakura said. Sakura stood up and looked at the water the boys just watched. Naruto walked and went to close to Sakura. "Want to be my girlfriend?" Naruto said blushing leaning in for a kiss. "?!?!" Sasuke reacted. "Um..." Sakura was getting worried. SPLASH Sakura fell in the water. "He…lp…m…m…me…" Sakura tried to say swallowing water. Sakura was of breath and sunk down. "You idiot why'd you do that?!?!" Sasuke yelled. "She was pretty…" Naruto wined. Sasuke took of his shoes and socks and dove into the water.

Naruto looked at the strange orange book and had a nose bleed then fainted.

* * *

**Review what i should do next...**


	3. NaruShikaSai

**Created By:MayHatake**

**#3**

Sorry if it sucks i mixed it up a bit.

Sorry i'm trying to get it done soon so it's short.

Sorry if you don't like the pairs I just do them randomly.

Review please.

I updated early.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't a good swimmer but he could swim. Sasuke got Sakura and started swimming back. Sakura was unconscious to see. Sasuke put Sakura down and got out of the water. "…Stupid idiot why is he on the ground…" Sasuke thought. Sasuke took of his shirt and squeezed it near Naruto's face. "AH RAMEN," Naruto yelled. "I don't even want to know." Sasuke said. "Hey Sasuke why is your shirt off?" Naruto asked. "I had to save the girl from drowning." Sasuke said. Naruto walked over to Sakura to see if she's okay. 

Naruto had a little nose bleed while he was drooling. Sasuke wondered why he was staying there for so long. Sasuke walk over to see. "Idiot what are you looking a- Sasuke had a nose bleed but turned around before Naruto could see. Then after Sasuke plugged it with a tissue he hit Naruto on the head. "Idiot don't look at her like that you pervert." Sasuke yelled blushing. "Ow, at least I like women even though I can see her bra…" Naruto said rubbing his head. "What is that supposed to mean?!?!" Sasuke said. "You're a gay ass." Naruto "stated". "WHAT," Sasuke yelled. "You're the gay ass!" Sasuke yelled. The two boys started arguing.

Sakura woke up from the noise. Sakura tried to get up her vision was a little blurry so she walked forward and tripped on a rock. "You're the chicken butt hair- Naruto was saying until Sakura fell on him. "Uhh… where am I" Sakura said. Sakura then fainted on Naruto. "Hey Sasuke maybe I should take her to my house it's getting late." Naruto said. "Sure just don't do anything idiotic idiot." Sasuke said. Naruto walked home with Sakura on his back. He liked the feeling of her breasts pressing on him. Sasuke was about to walk to his house before he saw something on the ground.

"Wonder what this is…" Sasuke said opening the book. Sasuke got a nose bleed but controlled it and walked home while reading the book. Naruto put her on his bed. He went to go eat then after he went to check up on her. Sakura was lying on the bed unconscious.

"Man she looks so pretty…" Naruto said. Naruto blushed then gulped as he reached for her shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly. She was visible the bra still on. Then he blushed even harder as he slowly took off her skirt and underwear. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He then pushed him into her. "Uh…" She moaned. Sakura was still unconscious. Naruto then took himself out. She then turned around apparently she was dreaming. He then had a view of her rear. He then pushed himself in her rear. He went on top of her and started raping her. He went harder and faster shaking the bed. In and out he went as he enjoyed this.

Then the door opened. "Hey Naruto- Shikamaru was shocked to see Naruto got a girl. "Hey sorry if I am being troublesome," Shikamaru said as he was walking to the door. "Wait you can join if you want to, she is unconscious. "Ino would kill me but, she is a slut anyways." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru did his ninja technique to control her body. He made her take off her unbuttoned shirt and unhooked her bra. They both had her tied to the wall. "You get her mouth and I get her core." Naruto said.

Shikamaru pulled down his pants and boxers. He put him into her mouth and cum came out. Sakura was in a dream so she liked Shikamaru and sucked on him. Naruto was pushing himself in her and sucking on her right breast while Shikamaru did on her left. Naruto then took him out of her then sucked on her core licking the walls and center. After they were all done they put her on the bed. "Hey Shikamaru lets keep this a secret." Naruto whispered. "Yeah just don't tell Ino she is so troublesome." Shikamaru said. After Shikamaru left Naruto went to sleep.

In the morning. Sakura woke up and walked out the house. Sai was heading to Naruto's house when he saw Sakura. "Miss…why are you naked." Sai said. "Huh…what…" Sakura said drowsy. Sakura then looked down. "AHHHH," Sakura screamed and tried to cover herself. Sai took out a big white shirt and offered it to Sakura. "Here I was going to draw on it but since people are staring…" Sai said emotionless. "Thank you." Sakura said as she smiled cutely. She put on the shirt. Sai started walking away. Sakura followed. Sai didn't notice her so he went into the bathroom.

He unzipped his pants and started to piss. "Hey what is that," Sakura pointed. Sai was a little shocked but didn't jump instead he had a sweat drop next to his head. "My crotch," Sai said. "Oh do I have one of those?" Sakura asked. She was about to lift up her shirt to see but Sai stopped her. "Only guys have these." Sai said. "Oh are they all that big?" Sakura asked with a questioned look. "Well if they're a boner- why am I telling you this…You come with me." Sai said zipping up his pants. He took Sakura to the mall and quickly grabbed a few things and went into the changing room. "Here put these on." Sai said. Sakura took of her shirt and put on the bra, underwear, shoes, a short shirt that showed her stomach it had sleeves though it was white and a mini skirt.

Sai was watching her undress and dress up. After she got dressed they left and went to the training grounds. She watched him train and train until he got tired. He got so sweaty he took off his shirt. Sakura could see his six-pack. She walked towards him and touched his chest. "Um…miss you can leave if you want to…" Sai said. "If you don't like me touching yours you can touch mine." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her breasts. "See, now were even." Sakura said. Sai blushed then squeezed one. "Ow…" Sakura said. Sai rubbed his head in them then took her to the lake.

Naruto woke up and noticed Sakura wasn't there but her clothes were. "Oh no…" Naruto thought. Naruto ran into the streets looking for pink hair. He ran up into the training grounds then to the lake and he bumped into someone. Sasuke bumped into him. "Hey idiot, watch where you're going." Sasuke said. "Sasuke help me find that girl she left my house and she's…naked…" Naruto said. "Why is she naked…?" Sasuke said. "Long story I'll tell you later." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand. They were on the south side of the lake when they saw two people across. "Hey are they having- Naruto was interrupted. "Don't say it and yes…" Sasuke said. "Hey that girl has pink hair?!?!?!" Naruto said.

* * *

**Tell me about it or if ya want to what i should do next.**

**P****s: It might not be this fast of publishing but i'll try to get it done by a week**


	4. Man in Coat

**Created By:MayHatake**

**#4**

Sorry if it sucks.

Sorry if you don't like the pairs

Review please.

I updated Late Sorry.

* * *

Sakura and Sai were at the lake. Sai took off Sakura's clothes and stuck his crotch in her rear while having his fingers in her core. "Uh…" Sakura moaned. Sai then started squeezing her breasts then he put her on him opposite piggy back style and put himself into her. 

Sakura's hand was in his hair as he kissed her. He had his clothes on but just unzipped his fly. He then put her on the ground and started sucking on her core. After he put his crotch in her mouth sweating at this pace he fell in her breasts. Sakura went on top of him and held his crotch to her mouth slowly putting it in her mouth. Then she put him in her, moaning every time he entered. She then lied down on him but he was still in her. She passed out. Sai then put his hand in her hair and the other hand on her rear.

Sasuke and Naruto then arrived. They saw Sakura passed out and they yelled at Sai. "What did you do to her?!?" Naruto yelled. "I fucked her at least I have a dick…" Sai said. Sasuke took Sakura off of Sai and put her on his back. Sai then squirted some cum on Sasuke's shirt. "You bastard," Sasuke yelled. Sakura was dreaming but accidentally stoked Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke blushed a light pink.

"Uchiha likes it too huh…" Sai said as he smirked. Naruto then kicked Sai but Sai turned into a puff of smoke. "Dang Naruto she's so filthy…" Sasuke said. "Well then she has to take a bath." Naruto said. "We can't give her one…Guess we have to take her to the hot springs." Sasuke said with a red face. Sasuke and Naruto brought Sakura to the hot springs. Sakura woke up inside the hot springs with a towel. "Hey Sasuke you think she'll be okay in there." Sakura heard from a distance. "I don't know idiot I wouldn't be the one peeking." Sasuke said.

"I wonder were I am…" Sakura said to herself. Then she saw a flash of light. "I wonder what it could be." Sakura stood up and her towel fell down exposing her. Sakura walked to the wall and stood next to it. Sakura herd big thump on the ground as if somebody fell. Sakura saw a hole in the wall and look through. Then Naruto came in through the men's side of the hot spring.

"I was worried about this…Transform!" Naruto yelled. A big puff a smoke came. When it disappeared it show a girl with two blond pig tails. "You perverted hermit!" Naruto yelled. Naruto broke the wooden wall revealing Sakura to the town. "Eeek," Sakura screams as she sits down in the water trying to cover her. An old man appeared in the clearing with a nose bleed. "Rasengan," Naruto yelled.

Naruto performed a technique and pushed it against the old man. The person turned into a puff of smoke. "Sorry about him Sakura." Naruto said. "Um…you're naked." Sakura said. "Oh I forgot I was still in this form. Naruto did a hand seal and turned back to normal. All of a sudden the other wooden wall broke. "Sakura are you alright?!?!" Sasuke barged in. Sasuke's towel fell off. "Eeek," Sakura yelled. "Sasuke you idiot," Naruto yelled covering his eyes. Sasuke pulled up his towel.

--

The next day Sakura woke up but her eyes were still closed. Sakura felt a squeeze on one of her breasts. Sakura's eyes flew open. She turned around to see that it was Sasuke. She was about to jump out of bed but he was still asleep. He put his arm around her waist. His breath was going against her ear. He went closer to her, his crotch went too close. Sakura turned deep red. Sasuke's hand went in her pants and into her core. Sakura moaned a little. Sasuke was in a deep sleep dreaming about something until he felt Sakura's wetness.

Sasuke woke up he looked around and saw Sakura red all over. "Ah… Sorry Sakura" Sasuke said. "Um… It's okay…" Sakura said red as a cherry. Sasuke got out of the bed; he was still in his boxers. Sakura was still red. They got dress and went outside. They went out to the town and strolled. All of a sudden a huge crowd came and separated the two. Sakura got grabbed by someone and they knocked her out. Sakura woke up on the floor. "Wha…what happened?" Sakura looked around then she noticed her hands were tied over her head. "Eeek," Sakura yelled. Sakura stood up and was going to walk until a man in a long coat with red clouds on it came out.

"Don't move." The man said. He reached down and pulled her shirt off. Sakura was now blushing. He massaged her firm warm breasts. "Pull down your panties." said the man. "…No" Sakura said turning the other way. Then Sakura looked in his eyes and passed out. "Itachi were are you?" is all Sakura herd before she pass out. Itachi pulled down her panties and told her to finger herself. She did as told. Itachi watched as Sakura pushed her fingers into her core. "Uh…be gentle" Sakura moan as Itachi watched.

"Now bend over." Itachi said. Sakura stopped and bended over. Itachi watched as he enjoyed what he was about to do. Itachi grabbed her hips and pushed his crotch slowly into her core. Sakura moaned. Itachi went deeper and deeper. Itachi started to go faster. Sakura moaned and moaned. "Itachi were are you?" Itachi was about walk off until Sakura caught his hand. Apparently she was under a trans. She put his hands on her breasts. "Do me…" Itachi heard. Itachi took off her bra. Itachi sucked on her nipples making them wet. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Now…Please…" Itachi heard. Itachi looked at her core and sucked on it deep licking the walls. All of a sudden she moaned again as orgasm came out. Itachi licked it all and kept on licking. Sakura was now panting. "Enter me…" So Itachi sat her on his lap and pushed himself in her. Itachi went in and out faster and faster. Itachi let himself out and teased her by rubbing his crotch on her core. Itachi then stood up and put Sakura's mouth on his crotch and said to suck it. Itachi's hand was on her head as she held it and stroked it in her mouth as it went in and out.

Sakura licked the tip side to side. Then Itachi went on top of her and entered. Itachi was going very fast. Sakura moaned and Itachi decided to lie down. Sakura went on top and slowly let Itachi enter. She rubbed on him then bounced up and down as she was panting. Itachi saw her breasts bouncing and enjoyed it. Sakura massaged his crotch and then Itachi put his hand on her head forcing her to go deeper. "Sakura you make a good cock sucker." Itachi said. Itachi then went outside to talk to his team member. Sakura woke up from the trans and looked in the closet for some clothes she put them on and jumped out the window. Then running back to Naruto's house she looked through the window. Naruto was in his bed stroking his crotch as the television was on.

Sakura blushed. She opened the door and said, "Naruto..." "Ah! S-Sakura," Naruto got startled zipped up his pants and turned off the television. Sakura turned on the television and saw a woman in the water. "Oh how fun it would be if we had a pool party." Sakura said as she turned off the TV. Naruto imagined a pool party with Sakura. Naruto had a nose bleed. "Okay Sasuke has a pool I'll tell him to schedule one." Naruto said as he called most of his guy friends and told him about Sakura.


	5. So much sex

**Created By:MayHatake**

**#5**

Sorry its short.

Sorry if you don't like the pairs

Review please.

I updated Really Late Sorry 

Lots of Lemon

* * *

"Naruto I'll give you this for that lucky girl!" Naruto thought what Jiraiya said taking it out of the box. Naruto blushes as he takes the skimpy swimsuit out. Naruto puts it back in and goes out to Sakura. "Here Sakura change into this," Naruto says with a little nose bleed. "Thank-you" Sakura says with a smile. Naruto turns around while Sakura changes. Naruto tries to not look. Naruto turns around and sees Sakura.

Sakura is in a white swimsuit that is secured with a string in front. Naruto falls on the floor having a nose bleed. Naruto is already to go, him and Sakura start walking to Sasuke's. Men start whistling and say bad things about Naruto. One man grabs Sakura's hand. "Lose that loser and come with me hot stuff." He says. "Please let go!" Sakura tries to get her hand back. "Let go of her!" Naruto yells.

Suddenly there is a noise "Ruff!" "Go Akamaru!" A dog tackles the man. "Get off of me ah!" The old man ran away. "Are you alright Naruto?" asked the boy. "Yeah thanks Kiba." Naruto says. Sakura walks up to Kiba. "Thank you um…" "The names Kiba." "Thank you Kiba." Sakura says hugging Kiba. Kiba had a small nose bleed as her breasts pressed against him, his crotch growing and pressing on her inner thigh.

"Um…" Sakura backed up. "Ah sorry heh…" Kiba said with a sigh as he covered up. As they arrive to Sasuke's they see everyone in the living room. "Hey everyone sorry were late we got stuck in a quarrel." Naruto said with a sweat drop. Sakura walks in. "Wow there's a lot of people." Sakura says. Everyone gets a tiny nose bleed. "Um… does anyone know where the bathroom is eh… heh?" Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"On the door to your right." Sasuke said. "Thank you." Sakura said walking to the door down the hall way. All the guys watched her step by step. The door closed. "NARUTO!" "She is one hot babe man" One guy said. "I would do her all night." Another said. "I'd do her in the morning and afternoon." Some other said. "I did her in the ass." Naruto said.

Everyone sweat dropped. Sakura was busy fixing her hair in the bathroom. Sakura opened the door and stood next to Naruto. "So when do we swim?" Sakura said. No one knew who said it but they did, "In the pool!" All the guys ran through the door way. Unfortunately Naruto was daydreaming and Sakura stepped aside. "AHH!" Naruto yelled as he got trampled.

Then Naruto ran to catch up but smacked into the screen door. Sakura laughed as she dragged him and put him outside. All the guys dived into the pool throwing there shirts off. Sakura turned bright red. Naruto ran out of the pool with Kiba's shorts. "Naruto come back here with my shorts, Akamaru get him!" Kiba yelled going under water. Akamaru ran towards Naruto but missed and hit Sakura as she falls into the pool.

Sakura shrieks. All the guys are in excitement. "Skinny dipping!" Naruto yells. All their shorts come off as they go after Sakura. Sakura swims to the top to get air when she notices that her swimsuit is see through now. "Ahh don't look!" Sakura yells but, they ignore her. Gaara holds her captive as the rest of the guys rip the swimsuit off. Gaara gropes her breasts as Neji and Shikamaru lick on them. Sakura moans. Sasuke put his crotch in her core.

Naruto puts it in doggy style. Kiba sticks his boner in her mouth as he holds her head. Kakashi was walking around town when he heard moanings from Sakura he decided to take a look. Sakura was on the table as they all penetrated her sucking and fingering her core, bending her over, and groping her breasts. Sakura was covered with cum. Kakashi couldn't help but stroke his crotch.

Kakashi moaned as he cumed in his pants. All the guys hit their climax and cumed once more. Sakura was filled with cum inside and out. The guys all took a shower and Sakura did too. When she was finally clean she ran to her apartment and locked the door. "So much sex." Sakura said fainting on her bed.

--

The next day Sakura went to school and found out it everyone need to get a check up today. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura's name was called next. She saw the blushing girl coming out fixing her hair and skirt. Sakura walked in and sat down. "So Haruno Sakura?" asked the check up person. "Yes." replied Sakura. "My name is Jiraiya and I'll be the one checking on you today." Jiraiya said. "Yes." Sakura said.

"Now I need to know your age and breast size." He asked. "Um…15 and I don't know my breast size." Sakura said. "Okay then lift up your shirt." Jiraiya said looking at her with joy. Sakura did as told revealing her bra. Jiraiya squeezed her breast and pinched at her nipples. Sakura moaned. Jiraiya got a boner. Sakura looked surprisingly. "Stroke it." Jiraiya demanded. Sakura did as told and stroke his crotch that was still in his pants. Jiraiya moaned and hormones started rising.

Jiraiya unzipped his zipper. He then untied her bra and revealed her breasts. "Rub them against my cock." said Jiraiya. "But Sensei- NOW!Sakura put his crotch in between her breasts and went up and down. Jiraiya then lifted up her skirt. "Ugh…" Sakura moaned. "Ah ack uh….", Jiraiya cumed on her breasts. Sakura then fixed herself up and went out the room as Jiraiya slapped her ass.

Sakura went back to class but she saw something in the window. Her sensei, Kakashi, had five girls in the room with their breast open and their cores spread out. They were all sitting down. Kakashi grabbed one and bent her over and put his crotch into her anal, while fingering two other girls in the core that were sitting down. Another was licking his sacks. The last one was making out with him. Sakura heard the moaning and liquid sounds.

Sakura then ran away disgusted of what she saw. Sakura knocked into someone. "Sorry I didn't mean to- Sakura was interrupted with a kiss. It was gentle and soft but, seemed familiar.


End file.
